Dynasty Daycare
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Follow the adventure of Prince Pi, Cub Quan, and Little Shan as they embark on the journey of daycare. Friends are made, bullies arise, and the daycare is divided. Who will get up from nap time early enough to get dibs on the animal crackers? Who will fall asleep during story time? Who will ultimately conquer the slide? Only the time between pick up and drop off will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. If I did Cao Cao and Cao Pi would at least seem friendly. (Why does it seem as though they want to slit each other's throats sometimes?) Also this is (most) likely not historically accurate. Plz don't kill me.**

Cao Cao looked in the rearview mirror at his son, "It's okay, Cao Pi. I'll only be gone a couple of hours."

The five year old said nothing in response, but it was obvious he wasn't comforted by his father's words. Cao Cao, the Chief of the Wei police force, was dropping Cao Pi off to his new daycare center. The usual babysitter was visting family and there was simply no babysitters qualified to take care of Cao's Prince.

Cao had thought Pi would like to meet kids his own age, he was wrong. Pi had wailed and cried and begged his father not to leave him with someone else. But, Cao had no choice. He couldn't leave Pi alone and no one else in the family was going to be able to watch over him. As he pulled into a parking space Cao noticed that Pi was starting to cry once more.

Cao got out the car and went to Pi, "It's okay, Zihuan. I know you're afraid but I promise everything will be alright." Cao said as he wipped away a tear on Pi's cheek with his thumb. "Please, don't cry."

"But, I won't know anyone." Pi said, a small frown devloping on his features.

"I know. But, won't it be fun to make some new friends?"

"Well..." Pi looked at his shoes, "...I guess. When will you be back?"

"In about...seven or so hours."

"Is that long?"

"A little." Cao said before he noticed a certain frenemy getting into a car behind him.

"Oh, hello, Liu Bei." Cao stood as Pi got out the car.

"Cao Cao! What a...pleasnt...surprise?" Liu Bei got out his car. "What are you doing here? None of your, *whispered* _many_, kids go here."

"Actually, my son, Cao Pi goes here now." Cao said as Pi hid behind his leg.

"That's nice. I guess he and Liu Shan can be...friends..."

"Like us?"

Liu Bei nodded, "Yes, like us."

"I didn't expect to see you two here."

Both Cao and Bei turned to see an old friend. "Sun Jian?" They questioned.

"Yes. I guess my cubs will be here with your children."

Cao smirked, "Yes, your kids will be here with my Prince Pi."

"Your kids will be going here too?" Bei asked.

Jian nodded, "My two sons and daughter shall be coming here while I'm at work."

"That's great, isn't is Cao Pi?" Cao looked down to find Pi clinging to his leg. "Hehe, he's a little shy."

Soon, three children, all came up to Sun Jian, laughing. "Dad, can we go inside now?" A boy with a look of adventure in his eyes asked.

"In a mintue, Sun Ce. I'm talking to some friends right now." Jian looked at Cao and Bei. "This is Sun Ce, he's my oldest. This here is Sun Quan." Jian patted the other boy on his head. "And this is my daughter Sun Shang Xiang."

"This is good, they'll all be able to keep each other company." Cao said. "So, Bei-baby, where's your kid?"

"Liu Shan is already inside." Bei scoweled at Cao's nickname for him.

"I need to get them inside as well, I need to get to work."

"As do I." Cao said.

As Cao and Jian walked to the main gates, Jian took notice of the fact Cao was practically dragging the leg Pi clung too. "Is your son okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. My Prince is just a little shy is all."

Jian nodded as he noted his oldest son and daugther running farther ahead. "Slow down you two!" He said as he raced after them.

Cao laughed before he noticed Quan. "Hello there, Sun Quan." He said. "Say hello, Cao Pi."

"H-hello, I'm Cao Pi."

"I'm Sun Quan. Are you new here?"

Cao Pi nodded, "Yeah."

"Me too." Quan said.

"Oh...that man...with the funny hair...is that your daddy?"

Quan nodded, "Yeah. He's funny. Though your daddy is funnier."

"Really?" Pi asked.

Cao smirked upon hearing this.

"Yeah! Everyone knows the short people are the funniest!" Quan giggled.

Cao stopped dead in his tracks upon hearing **this**. He glared down at Quan from the corner of his eye, "I'm taller than you." He growled under his breath.

"That's because I'm a kid. Your a grown man." Quan stuck his tongue out.

Pi frowned, "So what if my Daddy isn't as tall as your daddy?"

"Quan!" Cao, Pi, and Quan all turned to look at Jian.

"Thank god. I thought I lost you, again..." Jian said as he picked Quan up.

Sun Jian smiled at Cao Cao, "So, was he causing you any trouble while I was chasing after my other two?"

"He was being-"

"...a complete angel." Cao stopped Pi from completing his sentence.

"But, Daddy, he was being rude to-"

Before Cao Pi could finsih his sentence Cao's ringtone went off.

_*I can't explain, why I feel this way about you...*_

Cao quickly answered his phone. "Hello? Oh, Dun-Dun! How are you? Oh, okay. Okay. Okay." A bored expression crossed his features, "Okay. Okay. Yeah...I got it. That sounds good. Oh. Mhm. Dun just get to the point your giving me a brain tumor!" Cao said.

"Okay...I guess. Yeah, I'll be there soon. Listen just sit down and think about the positives. Oh, there's no positives? Okay. I'll be there soon. Love you Dun-Dun!" Cao said.

"Who is Dun-Dun?" Sun Jian asked.

"My cousin." Cao said as he and Sun Jian were at the main drop off center. "Alright, Cao Pi. I'll be back before you know it to pick you up. Than you and I can get ice cream with Uncle Dun and Yuan." Cao said smiling.

"You promise you won't leave me here forever?"

"Why would I ever leave my Prince here forever? The Kingdom would crumble without you." Cao said.

"Okay, I love you Daddy."

"I love you, too. Now be good! I'll be back soon." Cao begun to walk back to his car.

"Bye, Quan. Be good!" Jian said.

"Bye, dad!" Quan said.

Cao Pi contiuned to watch as his father left. He felt a little...lonely. He didn't really get to meet, let alone play with, kids his age. The kids in his neighborhood always avoided him. Something about his father being cruel or too strict or something along those lines. The only other child he ever actually played with was Xiahou Ba. But, Xiahou Ba lived all the way across the world.

Or at least far enough so that Pi couldn't see him on a weekly basis.

"Hey, Cao Pi!" Sun Quan said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?" Quan asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm just not...happy." Pi said.

"Oh...well come on, come meet my siblings."

"Okay-owwww!" Pi cried out and landed on his bottom as something hit him in the head.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still own anything. Except for the story line.

Warning: Most (if not all) the characters will be very OOC

*One more thing. The adults' occupations are based of their DW8 modern job dlc. Also, I know I got it wrong, Mengde is actually a military commander, not the chief of police*

"Hey, Cao Pi!" Sun Quan said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?" Quan asked.

"I'm not sad. I'm just not...happy." Pi said.

"Oh...well come on, come meet my siblings."

"Okay-owwww!" Pi cried out and landed on his bottom as something hit him in the head.

Quan went to Pi's side to help him up. "What was that?" Quan asked.

Pi scoweled, "Does it look like I know?"

"I don't know...do you know?"

"No."

"Oh...I'm sorry." A third voice said.

Pi and Quan looked across the area into the main building. A boy, around he and Quan's ages, was giving a nervous grin.

"It's fine...I guess." Pi said as he rubbed his head.

The boy walked to them and picked up his toy, a rubber ball, and stared at them. "I'm Liu Shan." He smiled.

"Oh...ah...I'm Cao Pi." Pi said.

"Hi, I'm Sun Quan." Quan smiled.

"It's nice to meet you two." Shan said. "Are you two new here?"

Pi and Quan both nodded. Cao Pi opened his mouth to speak, as his father often told him that smiple head gestures was rude, but two loud sounds of a bell went off.

"What's that?" Quan asked.

"That means is time for lunch." Shan said.

"Oh..."

Shan grabbed either one of their hands' with his own and led them into the too-large building.

Cao Cao was uncertain if Cao Pi was truly going to be okay at a new place, alone. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He was parked outside the training area of the Local Military Base. He was running a little late, but he didn't care. He need a moment to collect his thoughts. _He'll be fine. He's strong. He's a Cao. He'll be fine. STOP worrying._

Cao frowned, _how can I NOT worry?_ He groaned as he rested his arms on the steering wheel and his face in them. He was usually never like this. But...even since the incident with Ang...he was worried almost every waking moment of his life. Cao Pi, though not his only child, was the only child he was actually involved with. He sighed again and found his vision blurry from unshed tears, "I'm sorry, Cao Ang...I'm so sorry." He whispered to himself more than anything.

Sun Jian chuckeled lightly as he spoke to Liu Bei over the phone. "Mengde's son was cute." He said.

"Yeah...but if he's anything **like **Cao Cao I fear our children will have a problem." Bei said.

Jian ceased laughing and he frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Bei chose his words carefully. Sun Jian was one of his few friends outside his usual circle, Cao Cao being in the outside circle as well. But, even though he and Jian were friends, Jian and Cao had always been closer. "you know how he can get sometimes. I just don't want his son to cause problems with our kids."

"Whatever. Listen, I know your concerned but don't be. I'll talk to Mengde about it if you want."

"Sure, thanks. Listen, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye." Bei hung up. Jian quickly dialed Cao's number.

"Yeah, what is it Wentai?" Cao asked. _It sounds as though he's been crying._

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Jian said.

"Oh...yeah! I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. So...uhm...what's your son...Cao Pi like?"

"Bei's worried he's like me, isn't he?"

"Big time."

"He's not as much as a trouble maker as I am. He won't cause problems."

"Okay...say...are you SURE your okay? You sound upset."

"I'm okay. Thanks. Do you think you can come visit after work?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you than, Mengde."

"Alright."

Lunch was okay, if a little light for Cao Pi. The same couldn't be said about Sun Quan though. He had insisted he was allgeric to peas even though his father hadn't filled anything in the alleries section of the paperwork.

"Just eat them, Quan. They're really good." Shan smiled.

"I told you no!" Quan said, stubbornly.

"Can I have them?" Pi asked.

"No, now I want them."

"Aww..."

"You said you had an older brother and a sister?" Shan asked.

Quan nodded, "Yeah, but my older brother is with the bigger kids and my sister is in a different building section."

"Oh, okay." Shan looked at Pi, "Do you have any siblings?"

"I use to...but I don't get to see them often."

"Why not?" Shan asked.

Pi shurgged, "I dont know."

After lunch was over, Shan took them to the playground. "This place is huge." Pi said.

"Not as huge as that slide though." Quan pointed at the largest slide within the playground.

"Whoa!" Pi looked in amazement at the slide.

"How big do you think it is?" Quan asked.

"It must be a thousand feet high!" Pi said.

"That's a lot of feet." Quan said.

"Oh...that's the big kid slide. Most of-hey what are you doing?" Shan asked as Pi and Quan both ran to the slide.

"I'm going to go down it." Quan said.

"No! I wanna go first!" Pi said as he latched onto Quan's leg.

"No way! I got here first and I saw it first! So I get to go down it first!"

"But, that's not fair!" Pi pouted.

"Can't you both just go down at the same time?" Shan asked.

"No!" Pi and Quan said in union.

"I get to go down first!" Quan said.

"No, I do!" Pi said.

Soon the two were caught in a verbal debate which quickly turned physical. "Oww! Quit pulling my hair." Pi winced in pain.

"Than get off me!" Quan hissed.

The fight continued for several hours before two adults came to break the fight up. "Both of you stop." One of the adults said. Once the two were away from each other they were taken into the building and put in seperate corners.

Pi crossed his small arms over his chest, "This so isn't fair."

Quan looked at Pi across from the room and stuck his tongue out. Pi frowned and did the same. The two were in a silly face war. After awhile, however, the two seemed to get bored and the rest of their time was spent in silence. Pi looked out the window to watch the other kids play and sighed, "Quan?"

Sun Quan refused to meet Pi's gaze.

"I'm sorry." Pi said, even though Quan didn't face him. After a few mintues of staring at Quan a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see his father's angry gaze staring down at him.

"Come on, Zihuan. It's time to go home." Cao said as he turned to the entrance. He caught sight of Sun Jian who was just recieving word of the fight. Jian frowned, angrily at his son but immedeatly looked saddened when he looked at Cao.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mengde. I didn't know he would cause trouble for Cao Pi."

"It's alright, Wentai. We are the one who should be apologizing." Cao looked at Pi.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sun." Pi said.

"Apologize to Sun Quan, Cao Pi." Cao said.

"I already did." Pi said as he glanced at Quan.

"Just apologize, again, Zihuan."

"Alright. I'm sorry, again, Quan."

Sun Jian looked down at Quan and nudged him with his knee, "Well, Quan?"

"I'm sorry, too, Cao Pi." Sun Quan said.

"Good, now that that is setteled I should be heading home." Cao said.

"I'll be over later." Jian said, a smile crossing his features.

"Alright, see you than." Cao waved goodbye and took Pi's hand in his own as they left the building and walked to Cao's car. Pi, who was upset with the fact that his father had been mad at him, immedeatly smiled and raced towards the car upon seeing who was waiting for he and his father.

I guess this is a sort of cliffhanger, huh? You don't have to review, but I'd be nice if you did. I hoped you enjoyed and I'll post a new chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for the story line. Warning: The characters are major OOC.**

I also know that Cao Cao is older than Xiahou Dun but I always saw him as the middle man between him, Dun, and Yuan. So Cao is older than Yuan. Dun is older than Cao. Jian is older than all of them and Pi is older than Ba. Sorry if I say otherwise in my stories. I forget sometimes.

_"I'll be over later." Jian said, a smile crossing his features._

_ "Alright, see you than." Cao waved goodbye and took Pi's hand in his own as they left the building and walked to Cao's car. Pi, who was upset with the fact that his father had been mad at him, immedeatly smiled and raced towards the car upon seeing who was waiting for he and his father._

"Uncle Dun-Dun!" Pi said with a bright smile on his face. His smile became even brighter when he saw his cousin, "Cousin Ba!" Pi laughed as he and Xiahou Ba embraced.

"Cao Pi! Today when my dad came to pick me, I found this little bug and I took it and wrapped in a candy wrapper but dad thought it was an actual candy! So he took it and he didn't see it was a bug and he ate it! When I told him he-!"

"Said not to tell anyone." Xiahou Yuan said as a dark blush appeared on his cheeks.

"It was your own fault for not watching what you put in your mouth." Xiahou Dun said from the drivers seat. Cao got into the passengers seat, "Argaahhhh." He more groweled than groaned.

"What's wrong?" Dun asked.

"Nothing, just take us home." Cao said and Dun nodded, "Yes cousin."

When they were home Cao went to his bedroom, Dun trailing not far behind him while Yuan took the kids out to play. "Come on, Ba! I saw this cool ant hill in my backyard! We can go see if they want to play!" Pi said with a grin.

Yuan stopped in his tracks, "You know, you two are probably hungry. I'll make you something to eat." He said as he made his way back inside.

"Aww." Ba frowned.

"It's okay! We can take Uncle Yuan some buggies too!" Pi said and Ba smiled.

Cao laid on his stomach on his bed as he stared at the chest bored in front of him. "You know, Dun-Dun, you shouldn't reach for a piece than pull away, than move the same piece. By than I've already seen all your possible moves and have a plan to counter them." Cao said.

"Sorry." Was Dun's blunt reply. Cao's eyes narrowed. Xiahou Dun was obviously upset about something...it didn't take long for Cao to figure out what.

"If it happens, it happens." Cao said.

"I can't just sit by knowing what can become of you." Dun said as he looked at Cao.

"I know, but you have to."

"Why?"

"Because you do."

"Why won't you let me help you?!" Came the sudden, angry growl from Xiahou Dun. Cao flinched without meaning to and pushed himself onto his rear and pulled away from Dun. All through out his childhood, getting yelled at like such never ended without Cao bleeding half to death.

Dun saw the shock and fear in his younger cousin's eyes than quickly moved to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. Please, forgive me, cousin." He wrapped his arms around Cao and slowly rocked him back and forth.

It took awhile to process Dun's words but he nodded when he understood, "It's okay. I forgive you." Cao said.

"Thank you."

"Dun!" Came Yuan's cry from downstairs.

"Now, now...kids...put the bugs down." Yuan said as he tried to keep himself far from the two.

"But daaaaddddd! They just want to meet you!" Ba scowled.

"Yeah! Come on Uncle Yuan!" Pi said.

"Brother Dun! Mengde?!" Yuan called for his two older kinsmen once more.

"What is it, Yuan?" Cao called as he stared at Yuan from the bottom of the staircase. An amused grin was on his face. Seeing his younger cousin fend off two small children with a broom got him every time.

"Daddy!" Pi called as he ran up to his father and hugged his leg. "Look! Ba and I caught this really cool grasshopper!" He said as he opened his hand and the large grasshopper quickly tried to flee.

Cao caught the bug quickly with one swift hand movement. "Now, I will admit, that was _very _impressive but you two should know by now how your Uncle Yuan feels about bugs."

"Anything with more than four legs!" Yuan said.

"Yeah...anything with more than four legs." Cao said.

"Aww..." Ba and Pi said, pouts on their faces.

"But," Cao said with a click of his tongue. "Your Uncle Dun LOVES bugs. You should go share them with him. In fact, he is taking a shower right now. You should go give him one right now."

"Oh, can I give him this really cool spider?" Ba asked as he held up the spider that was in his left hand.

"He would just love to have a spider take a shower with him," Cao smiled. "Hurry, and make sure to be quiet about it. Make it a big surprise."

"Uncle Dun said he doesn't like surprises." Ba said.

"Well, he'll love this one."

With that the two children ran up the stairs quietly to the bathroom Xiahou Dun was taking his shower.

"Yuanrang doesn't like spiders." Yuan said and a devilish smirk crossed Cao's features, "I know."

Sun Jian smiled, "Careful, Ce. You'll hurt yourself if your not careful."

"I know what I'm doing, dad. Whoah!" Ce quickly grabbed the railing that was to his left. "See, I so got this!"

"Of course you do! Nothing is too much for you. Now, watch your sister while I go speak to your brother. Call me if you need help." Jian said and watched as his oldest son grabbed the railing again. His son loved the monkey bars.

When he went over to Quan he noticed how upset he looked, "What is wrong, Sun Quan?" Jian asked as he sat next to his son.

"How come I have to go to that stupid daycare?" He asked.

"You just have to. Okay? Your brother and sister are there for you, you know that." Jian said.

"Okay...but..." Before Quan could finish, Jian felt a vibration in his pocket. "Oh, we have to go!" He said as he picked Quan up and called for his other children.

"Where are we going? We are going over to Mengde's house." Jian said, a look of concern on his face.

"Is he okay?" Quan asked, seeing the concern.

Jian did not reply. He pulled his phone out with hsi free hand and texted Liu Bei. _'Meet me at Mengde's.'_

_ 'What's wrong?'_

_ 'Don't know. He just texted and said he's in big trouble.'_

_ 'Is he...you know.'_

_ 'I don't know.'_

"Is Mr. Cao what, dad?" Sun Quan asked as he looked at his father.

"Nothing, Sun Quan."

"Come on, Liu Shuan. We are going to visit Daddy's friends to day." He said as he led Liu Shuan to the car.

"Are we going to see Cao Pi and Sun Quan?" Liu Shuan asked.

"Of course. Now come on." Liu Bei said as he buckeled his son in and than got in the drivers seat. _Hold Mengde...I'll be there soon._

Liu Bei started the car and quickly drove to Cao's. Even though he and Cao Cao had never been...close...he couldn't say he didn't like the man. Cao made for great company and his personality made it so as you didn't want to loose him. Oh, how Liu Bei prayed he wouldn't loose Mengde.

He and Jian made it at Cao's home near the same time, Bei only a couple mintues later than Jian. But, since Jian had more kids to get out of the car, they both made it to the front door at the same time. They didn't knock as Jian unlocked the door and both men ran into the living room only to find something horrifying.

_**I know everyone is very OOC. But, believe me, I'm trying to keep them in character. Though, sometimes I just hate how they act in the games. It doesn't seem...real. Cao Cao is not an angel but he was not a demon, like many people believe. Liu Bei was a man who made mistakes he wasn't so 'perfect' person who could do no wrong, like the game makes you think. Sun Jian...well I never had a problem with him, to be honest. I just hav trouble getting them all in character. Thank You For Reading! Please, review and tell me if you have any suggestions or advice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I still own nothing. **

_He and Jian made it at Cao's home near the same time, Bei only a couple mintues later than Jian. But, since Jian had more kids to get out of the car, they both made it to the front door at the same time. They didn't knock as Jian unlocked the door and both men ran into the living room only to find something horrifying._

Tears rolled down Cao's cheek and his face was a dark shade of red. Jian and Bei were both shocked at the sight before them. Yuan looked on in just as much shock and Pi and Ba both watched as Cao kicked and screamed and begged for mercy.

"Stop-hahahahahaha-it!" Cao roared with laughter. "No more-hahahahaha! I surrender, Yuanrang!" He said as Dun tickeled his sides relentlessly.

"Say the magic words." Dun said, a grin on his face.

Cao contiuned to laugh and opened his eyes to see Bei and Jian standing at the door, "Pl-hahaha-please help me!" He laughed uncontrolably.

"What uh-?" Jian was about to ask but Yuan answered quickly.

"Cao had the kids put a spider in Dun's shower." he said as Cao let out another cry of laughter.

Jian and Bei had seen Cao giggle before but never fully laugh so genuinly. "Please, my friends-hahahahahaha-I beg you! Aid me! No, no please! Hahahahaha! Not there Xiahou Dun!" Cao screamed in laughter as Dun moved his fingers to Cao's armpit.

"Help him and both your rears are meeting my foot." Dun said over his shoulder and both Bei and Jian walked to the backyard.

"Whe-hahahaha-where are you two-hahahahaha-going?!" Cao asked as he fought Xiahou Dun. He pushed him away just long enough for him to move onto his stomach and crawl towards them. "If you two as-hahahhha!" Cao laughed more as Dun moved on top of him and tickeled the sensitive skin of Cao's neck.

"Come now, cousin, it is but a two simple words." Dun said. Cao's smile was contagious and Dun beamed with joy. It was so rare that Cao smiled and laughed how he did so now.

"Xiahou-hahaha-Xiahou Dun, please! I love you!" Cao suddenly became quiet as he let out screams of silent laughter. His face was red and tears trailed down his face.

"If this tortures you so, you know what to say to make it stop."

"O-okay. OKAY! No, more! I'm sorry! Hahahaaha!" Dun stopped tickling Cao.

"That's all you needed to say." Dun said as he leaned back to rest on his legs.

Cao contiuned to gasp as he tried to regain his breath. "Uhm...Dun?"

"Yes?"

"I think I might have peed...a lot."

There was a long period of silence.

"Dun?"

More silence before...

"I hate you."

Sun Jian laughed as his daughter and oldest son ran around the yard, laughing as they chased each other with sticks. Quan played with Liu Shan while Pi and Ba played together in the garden. The two cousins seemed over joyed to chase Yuan around with fists full of bugs.

He laughed before he realized Bei was staring at the ground, a look of worry in his eyes. "I was scared it had happened."

Jian sighed, "Me too." He sighed as he looked at his shoes. "He seems real happpy, despite it though."

"He does. Do you think...Cao Pi knows?"

"No. Cao Cao would never want him to know." Jian said.

Bei nodded, "Yeah, but, if it happens..."

"I know. We'll talk to him about it later."

"Okay."

"That was the most disgusting thing you have ever done! Besides that time you thought it be funny to stick a whole bunch of worms up your nose! You know your mom yelled at me for five hours!" Xiahou Dun yelled at the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I know. Can you shut up now?" Cao stepped out the bathroom, wearing a fresh pair of pants.

"It was still gross."

"I thought they needed a new home!"

"In your nose?!" Dun asked, hands on hips. Cao rolled his eyes, "Shut up. I'm tired of you." Cao laid on the bed and Dun laid next to him.

"Don't." Cao warned.

"I'm not. Come here." Dun took the smaller man into his arms. "You are really short, you know that?"

Cao blushed, "I'm not short. You're just WAY too tall."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Dun said, smirking.

"Dun, how could you say such awful things to me?" Cao asked, eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Okay, now you're just being silly." Dun chuckled.

"Me? Silly?" Cao gave Dun a toothy grin. Dun smiled back but his eye widened suddenly and he jumped back from the bed.

Cao, alarmed, turned to see a large tarantula about to settle down on the top of his head. He cried out and jumped away, a cry of ear escaping his lips as jumped onto the floor, on top of Dun. Cao reached beneath his bed for his "emergency defense kit" and pulled out his pistol. With a steady hand and trained eye, he shot the tarantula. "Thank goodness we're safe."

"Mengde," Dun started.

"Yeah?"

"Your butt is vibrating."

"Oh!" Cao reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, "It's a text from Yuan."

"What's it say?"

**"Mengde, if you don't come out here and control your son I'm going to come up there and,** dear god I had no clue Yuan was capable of doing such horrible things. Oh! And, **P.S. Please hurry.**" Cao read the text, still on top of Dun.

"Mengde, why are you wet?"

"Oh, yeah! I might have peed when I saw the spider." Mengde said with a small, shy laugh.

Yuan continued to run around the yard, fear bright in his eyes, as his son and nephew ran around with bugs in their hands. "Kids! This isn't funny!" He shouted.

"But, dad!" Ba laughed. "They just wanna play with you!"

"I don't wanna play!" Yuan cried as he saw his cousin and brother enter the yard. He quickly ran to them and moved behind them. "Control them!" He commanded.

Cao laughed and quickly ran forward to catch Pi in his arms. Pi laughed as Cao did this and laughed more when Cao begun to twirl him around, "Daddy, look! Me and Ba found more spiders!"

"I see! The one you left upstairs frightened your uncle Dun and I!" Cao laughed.

"Yeah, they like to sleep in your room." Pi giggled.

Cao looked horrified, _"They?"_

Ba scowled as Dun picked him up. Dun, unlike Mengde and Yuan, wasn't too keen on playing with him and Pi. He was okay with 'watching them' but he didn't 'play' with them. In other words, he wasn't any fun. "Honestly, you know very well how your father feels about insects." Dun said.

"But, it's fun!" Pi laughed. "Yeah!" Ba responded.

"Here, Dun, you watch them. I'm going to go talk to Bei and Jian." Mengde said as he handed Dun, Cao Pi.

"Yes, cousin." Dun said as Cao left them.

He smirked and gave Pi a fond look, "You want to hear something funny your daddy did?"

"Yeah!"

**Sorry I haven't up dated in a long time. I have no excuse I just haven't been typing anything. Anyway review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. I'm also sorry I haven't been updating.**

Cao laughed as he ran up to his two friends, "Hey guys! What's up?" Cao asked, a broad smile gracing his lips.

Jian smiled back, "Yuan is scared of bugs?"

"Aye. Dun and I used to tease him about it, even though we are too." Cao said and sat down next to them, on the porch.

They sat in silence for a long time, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Bei was the first to break the silence, "You frightened us greatly. We were scared it had happened."

Cao swallowed and nodded, "I see, I'm very sorry. I had no intention of doing so." He took in an unsteady breath, "But, you need not worry so greatly. When it does happen know I will contact you both as soon as I can." Cao said.

"You may be dead beforehand." Bei said.

"He's right." Jian said.

Cao nodded, "I know."

Cao groaned as he opened his eyes. He was sore and he felt numb and weak. He had an awful headache and he was exhausted suddenly. He hoisted himself back up into his desk, looking down to his paperwork. He frowned when he realized he must've had his seizure in the middle of it, as he found the papers were thrown around everywhere some had mindless scribbles.

He sighed and sat back, he was going to redo all of it. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and with a groan he answered it. "Hello?"

"Cousin," It was Dun, "Where are you?"

"Home why?"

"Stay there, I'm on my way to get you and Pi."

"Why?"

"Some of Liu Bei's friends are upset with you again."

"Ma Chao?"

"Mhm,"

"Yay!" Pi smiled as he pulled his father around the playground. He didn't have to go to daycare and his father didn't have to go to work, "Daddy, come swing with me!"

Cao sighed but did as his son wish; he sat down on the swing and Pi scrambled up into the one next to him. "Go higher Daddy!"

"Yeah, okay, son." Cao didn't really like swinging. He actually preferred the Mary-Go-Round and the jungle gym. But, Pi loved the swing and slides. As he went higher he felt a wave of nausea wash over him, he groaned as he fell forward and to the ground.

He felt nothing but white hot pain and then he felt nothing.

When he opened his eyes he was in the car, his head on Dun's lap, and Pi crying into Yuan's shoulder. He groaned, "Wh-what happened?"

Dun gently petted his cheek, "You had an accident; at the park." Dun said and Cao merely nodded, knowing what had happened.

He sat up and Pi quickly rushed to him, sobbing and shaking like a leaf in a storm. "It's alright, my Prince. I'm okay, I'm here."

Pi seemed not to hear his words, "Are you okay, Daddy?"

Cao nodded and Pi was content at curling into his father's lap. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you, my Prince." Cao felt a hand squeeze his shoulder, _Xiahou Dun_. "How about you and Xiahou Yuan go play? I'll be out soon, I promise."

Pi seemed hesitant but nodded and went with Yuan back to the park. Cao sighed as he turned to face Dun, who was giving him his famous one-eyed death glare. Even though he knew Dun would never do anything to hurt him, he couldn't help but shudder under his stern gaze, "So…what's up?"

Dun let out an amused snort, "How long has…this been happening?"

Cao shrugged, "Oh…a few days."

Dun's scowl returned, "That's not good."

"I know," Cao sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

Dun sighed and sat back, "It's alright, cousin."

Cao sat back too and remained quiet for a long time. He found tears filling his eyes and he quickly moved to hide them but failed. Dun leaned in close and raised a hand to cup Cao's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Sh-she said if I…I don't get better…she'll take him. I-I don't want to lose him," Cao buried his face in his hands, "I can't lose him too."

Dun yanked Cao close, "It's alright, cousin. It's going to be okay. You won't lose him, I promise you."

Cao dug his nails into Dun's back but Dun seemed not to notice. "I promise," Dun started as he petted his cousin's back, "As long as I'm here, you'll never lose him."

Yuan watched on as his older brother and cousin embraced in the car. Well, at least Dun embraced Cao. Rather, Cao held onto Dun like he was a lifeline, like letting go would mean the end. Yuan sighed, he wasn't upset about being left out, oh no! He preferred it when his cousin and brother did the adult stuff but he didn't like always getting stuck with the kids.

They liked bugs.

He didn't.

They enjoyed showing him bugs.

He didn't.

He was currently clinging to a high tree branch, hiding from his son and nephew. He would've called for Cao and Dun, but they were too busy. As Yuan continued to watch on he realized that Cao was shaking and Dun's face became red. Yuan's eyes widened and he quickly let go of the branch, falling onto a pile of bugs that his son and nephew had tried to show him earlier.

"Dad, where are you going?" Ba asked as he watched his father sprint to his uncle's car.

Yuan didn't respond to him, rather he yelled to Cao in the car, "Don't worry, cousin, I'm coming to save you!"

Once he made it to the car he flung the back door open and took his older, but smaller, cousin into his arms. "Don't worry, my hugs will save you!"

"Ack, Y-Yuan!" Cao whined.

"Don't cry! Don't cry! It's going to be okay!" Yuan held on tight to Cao as he struggled.

Cao groaned and gasped, "I'm not crying anymore!" Dun sat in his seat, a withering smile fighting to overcome his features.

Pi and Ba ran up to the car, "Dad, what are you doing to Uncle Cao?"

"I'm loving him!" Yuan said, squeezing his cousin. "Ba, you take one leg and Pi you take the other."

"Okay!" Pi and Ba said in union as they rushed over to hug Cao's legs.

"Do you feel loved yet?" Yuan asked, up at his cousin's now rose red face.

"Yes, yes! Just put me down!" Cao scowled.

"Not yet." Yuan's fierce grip loosened but he still held his cousin close, "You feel better?"

Cao groaned, "Sure,"

Yuan smiled, "So, you're not upset anymore?"

Cao chuckled softly, "No, Yuan, I'm not. Thank you."

Yuan beamed, "No problem."

After setting his cousin down Yuan looked to his older brother, "Are you upset to, big brother?"

Dun shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"You're sure? I could love you if you want." Yuan asked.

Dun nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Thanks anyway."

Yuan nodded, "Okay, no problem. Call if you need me." Yuan turned and begun to walk away.

"Yuan, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go throw myself in the lake."

"Why?"

"I fell in a pile of bugs. I've been defiled, I need to be cleansed."

"Ah, okay." Cao said and Dun merely stared.

**Again, sorry I haven't been updating often. I just haven't been feeling it. Anyway, I hoped you liked it and if you want review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't been updating regularly but enjoy anyway. Also, I've noticed it's been awhile since Pi and the others have been in daycare…so here you go.**

Cao Pi grumbled, "Daddy, I don't want you to go. Why can't I stay with you?" Pi asked, holding his father's hand tight.

"Because, I need to go to work and you need to be here." Cao said as he picked Pi and walked over to some care takers, "Now than, you be a good young man, okay?"

Pi sighed, "Yes, daddy." Cao smiled and kissed his son's forehead. He turned and left. With a sigh, Pi looked over to a breakfast table and saw both Quan and Shan arguing. Smiling upon seeing his friends, he ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" He laughed and Shan smiled back but Quan grumbled.

Pi sat down and within a few seconds a man brought him breakfast. "Thank you." Pi smiled and then turned to his friends.

"Can I have your milk?" Quan asked. "Shan wouldn't let me have his."

"Because my daddy said I have to drink it because it'll make me big and strong." Shan stated.

"My daddy says that too." Pi said and Quan took that as a 'No.'

Once breakfast was over the trio went over to the play area. "Hey, do you guys wanna see my drawing?" Shan asked.

Both Pi and Quan nodded, "Sure."

Shan smiled and went over to his cubie. He pulled out several pieces of paper and a box of crayons. "Look, it's a kitty."

"Woah, that's cool."

"What's that red stuff?"

"Oh, it's breathing fire. It's part dragon."

Quan laughed, "Can I draw?"

"Me too?"

Shan nodded, "Yeah." The trio formed a circle and begun to draw together. Shan sat crisscross, while Pi was on his stomach, and Quan was hunched forward on his knees.

"Pi, what are you drawing?" Quan asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's a little bunny for my daddy." Pi said, "Is it good?"

Shan looked up, "Yeah! That looks awesome."

"Not really." Quan stated.

Pi pouted slightly, "What's wrong with it?"

"Bunnies don't look like that. They're pink, not blue." Quan said. Pi let out a small, "Oh" and quickly worked to fix his "mistake."

Shan did his best to restrain a giggle, "Have you guys ever even seen a real bunny?" He asked, a smile on his face.

Pi shook his head, "Only in story books." Quan nodded, "Me too. Why?"

Shan shook his head, "No reason. I really like your bunny."

Pi smiled, "Thanks." He looked to Quan, "What are you drawing?"

"I'm drawing my dad's dog." He held up the picture, "Is it good?"

Both Pi and Shan exchanged concerned looked but then both looked back at Quan and nodded, "It looks great!" ~ "It's awesome!"

Quan smiled back, "Thanks guys."

The trio continued to color for most of the day before a bell suddenly rung, Pi let out a frightened, "Ah" and Quan let out a surprised, "Eep!"

"What is that?" Quan asked.

"Oh, that's the lunch bell." Shan asked as he picked up their drawings and crayons and stored them in his cubby for safe keeping.

"Lunch bell?" Pi asked, "How long have we been coloring?"

Shan looked to the clock on the far wall, "Uhm…about three hours."

"Three hours?" Pi asked and Shan nodded. Pi smiled, "Hmm, my daddy is going to be picking me up in four hours." Suddenly Pi became very upset.

As they sat down at their table Shan noticed that Pi was upset. Quan was the last to sit, as he had gone to get their lunches. He sat opposite of Pi and Shan. "Pi, is something wrong?"

"I wanna hang out with you guys more, but I gotta leave in four hours."

"Nap time is two hours." Shan said.

"Aw…so we only get…like two hours together…that's almost no time at all!" Pi said, increasingly becoming upset. He found his face becoming heated and tears were beginning to blur his vision. Shan noticed this, "Hey, Pi, don't cry. It's okay. I'll ask my daddy if we can go visit you and your daddy."

Quan nodded, "Yeah, me too. Don't cry Pi. You're my friend, you're not allowed to be upset."

Pi let out a short laugh. He rubbed the tears away from his eyes, "Thanks guys. You're really nice."

The two nodded, "No problem."

As they ate, Pi gradually begun to calm down, "Mmm, hey Shan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do we do after nap time?"

"Well, we have snack time and after a while we get to go out and play. Last time you two were here though we got to go outside early for some reason."

"Snack time? What do we have?" Pi asked.

"Usually crackers and juice and milk." Shan said.

"Oh, what kind of crackers?" Pi asked.

"Graham crackers usually, sometimes animal."

"I love animal crackers!" Pi and Quan stated together. Shan giggled.

Cao pressed a finger to his temple, it was four thirty, yet he wasn't even close to finish with his paperwork. With a sigh, he took out his cellphone; he needed someone to pick up his little Prince Pi. He couldn't call Dun or Yuan; they were working late today too. Ren was out of town and Wei had gotten in trouble with the police again. He smiled at that thought, _police_. With a laugh he dialed a number; he knew exactly who to call.

Pi continued to stare at his feet, where was his daddy?

Quan and Shan were with him as well, "Pi, where's your dad?"

"Yeah, he's usually here first."

Pi shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he's working late." Pi become upset at that thought. If his father was working late, that meant he probably wouldn't be home before bedtime. This also meant he wouldn't get a bedtime story and kiss.

Both Shan and Quan realized that Pi was getting upset again and both quickly tried to come up with a way to cheer him up before: "Who is that?" Shan pointed to a man in the front office.

Pi and Quan looked over. "He looks scary." Quan said.

Pi laughed, "Oh, that's my uncle Zhang Liao!"

"He's your daddy's brother?" Shan asked. Quan looked horrified.

"What? No! He and daddy are just really close. Daddy use to go out with him a lot and sometimes he comes over to drink tea. He's really cool cause' he has a motorcycle and is a police officer."

"Woah, that's cool!" Shan said and he giggled as Zhang Liao walked over to them. Pi smiled as he got up from his seat and skipped over to Liao, "Uncle Liao, where's my Daddy?"

"Your father will be working late tonight. He has asked that I escort you home and care for you until he returns." Liao said. Pi giggled, "Your funny, Uncle Liao." Pi jumped up to grasp his Liao's hand.

"Bye guys!" Pi smiled as he waved goodbye with his free hand.

Once they exited the building Liao bent over and scooped Pi up in his arms, "You're getting bigger, my Prince."

"Are we going to ride on your motorcycle?" Pi asked. Liao chuckled but shook his head, "No, I'm sorry my Prince. We are not."

"Aww, next time?"

"Perhaps." Liao said as he made his way to his car. Well, Cao Mengde's car, as his was still in the shop. He placed Pi in the back, buckled him up and made his way to the driver's seat. "Uncle Liao?"

"Yes, my Prince?" Liao asked as he put the car into drive and started towards Cao's home.

"When will my Daddy be home?" Pi asked.

"I am not sure, my Prince. If you like a can call him and ask."

"Yes, thank you, Uncle Liao."

Liao nodded.

"Ah," Cao groaned as Dun dabbed his bloody nose with a wet cloth. "You are lucky you didn't break it."

"I know," Cao said, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He had had another seizure and his nose had ended up slamming at the metal desk leg. He was in his office, his head resting on Dun's lap as his older cousin cleaned him up. Yuan was sitting half way on his desk, aiding a small scratch mark on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I scratched you, Yuan." Cao said.

"Ah, don't worry about!" Yuan laughed, "You couldn't control yourself. Sides, I'm just glad you're okay."

Cao nodded, "Thank you."

"I think we should talk about this." Dun said.

"No." Cao breathed, rubbing his temple.

"Cousin,"

"No, Xiahou Dun. I said no."

"As you wish."

**I know it's a short chapter but I hope you were able to enjoy anyway.**


End file.
